


Agent, Tailor, Lover, Spy

by YoRiSeiKu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hanji & Eren friendship, M/M, Mikasa & Eren are not siblings, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Oblivious Levi, kingsman!AU, or is he?!!, quench the thirst eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoRiSeiKu/pseuds/YoRiSeiKu
Summary: In a matter of a day, Eren's world of what he knew flipped on it's end.And it all started in a call from lock up. His dad's medal.Plus the mysterious twosome that he found out are spies?!Kingsman!AUOr well Statesman AU because I’d like to use alcoholic beverages as code names kekeke. I’m so happy with this one because for the first time I have Eren’s personality pinned down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats nervously*  
> I don't know what i was thinking writing two things at the same time.. but I'll try and do this! There's pre written chapters and everything. Maybe i wont drown in this kekeke

It was with a heavy heart that Eren dialed the number on the back of his dad’s token. He had promised himself that he would never ever use the ‘help’ his father’s company had left him and his mother ten year ago. The director had said it was a company accident, and that they were willing to recompense them if they needed it.

Eren gritted his teeth in anger while the other side of the phone rang. ‘Recompense’ like his father was just a replaceable product. His mother had shouted and cursed at the man, throwing the medal on his perfectly somber face, demanding more explanation. Eren saw it all and was even the one who tried to hold his mother back, confused and angry that this man dare say that his father is never coming back home.

Without his father, they were forced to leave their decent apartment and live out with his mother’s brother. At first it was okay, they were managing to get by with his mother’s job as a seamstress, and his uncle working at a nearby factory. But as time went by his uncle looks to them with resentment, and that was when the drinking started. Until his uncle was laid off by the factory but the drinking never stopped. And then he started harassing his mother for a drink, and then ‘friends’ stopping by for a drink. And then it became feeding and serving his uncle’s ‘friends’.

They almost got out of it when Eren had enlisted to the marines and was set on establishing his mother with a military career on his horizon. Anger and determination fueling him through his training. Anger for his missing father that left them in destitute, Anger for the mysterious company that robbed him of his father, Anger for his neglectful and abusive Uncle, Anger for himself that he wasn’t yet good enough to dig them himself out of their predicament. He persevered through the grueling abuse of training, his body sore every night, mind conditioned to follow orders, until he was half ready to set out as a soldier to defend his country. To rid the world of terrorists and scum of the earth, like his worthless uncle. He could finally do it by his own hand.

But a phone call shattered it all. His every hope and dream on the line, but how could he continue that when on the other line was his mother. Voice trembling and afraid, asking him how he was. Masking the terror of living with his brother by rambling and complaining about her work and costumers. When break from training was allowed, he immediately went to his mother and found that his uncle’s ‘friends’ was now using and peddling drugs and trying to use his mum to sell.

Oh Eren was angry alright, so very angry. He beat his uncle and almost put in to hospital but his mum had stopped him in time, telling him that he was still his uncle and he had helped them when there was no one else. But ever since then he never left his mum alone anymore. He quits training and tried to do odd jobs to help scrape up money. But nobody has much use for a high school graduate. And now his mum has failing health and he has to come up with money to help her even though she says it’s nothing.

He lost his temper when his uncle was extorting money from his mom again, but now his uncle’s ‘friends’ were with him and they had ganged up on him. Luckily the police were there to pick them up. But that’s what had landed him here in the first place.

A holding cell in Trost Metropolitan Police, trying to reign in back his temper when the seventh ring from the number engraved at the back of his father’s medal still didn’t have a response. Eren was ready to throw up his hands and just say fuck it, when a smooth operator voice answered on the eighth ring.

“This is Legion Enterprises’ costumer service what can we help you with?”

“Uhm. This is Eren Jaeger, my dad Grisha Jaeger is from this company and his boss said that if I ever needed any kind of help, I just need to call this number, I’m in Trost Metro right now and I can’t-”

A long beep sounded and Eren was once again overwhelmed with the idea of chucking the phone across the two way mirror and scream in frustration. _Was I just talking to a fucking tele machine?!!_

“We are pleased to know that you still avail of our services Jaegermeister. We would pass on your complaints to our most senior officer and they will deal with your issue.”

Then the call was dropped. Breathing heavily, Eren listened to the beep tone and tried to comprehend the uselessness of that call. His last option, gone. _Calm down Jaeger, that medal was given years ago. Maybe it’s dud now? Wait… did they just called me Jeagermesiter? The fucking drink? What the hell?!_

  
“Useless freaking son of bitches arghhh” He muttered trying not to slam the wireless phone on the table before him. Putting the phone on the table far away from him, he scrubs a hand on his hair and tries to wrack his brain of anyone he can call to ask for money to bail him. He cannot leave his mother alone, especially not now that Eren had brawled with his uncle again. He might take his anger out on his mom and he cannot bear that on his conscience specially when he knows it was his fault in the first place for loosing his temper.

Snatching the phone again, he tries to remember the number to the owner of the bar he works for as a bartender. Maybe he could ask for an advance? Or maybe he’d get fired. Well, only one way to find out.

  
\--

Hanji is an excitable person. Han admits that, quick to fire a gun first, quick to conclude that fire is the solution. Or a big boom. Han likes big booms. But sometimes han gets ideas that requires patience of an investigation and time needed for research. And usually ideas like those bears fruit in the form of gadgets and trace programs that the secret services around the world will salivate to get their hands on.

Like what she encountered mere minutes ago. A distress call from one of their deceased agent’s family that used the number to call in a favor. Medal number 1045667 Agent Grisha Jaeger, or more known as Doctor Jaeger. He was the one responsible for discovering the fast acting serum that heals their agents in much more faster rate than any human. Broken bones healed in days, bruises gone in a matter of hours, scrapes and cuts closed within minutes without even a scar. He was in the middle of having the breakthrough of implanting the codes of the serum into human DNA giving that human the incredible ability to heal from any wounds permanently all the time instead of using the serum to heal per shot. Unfortunately he wasn’t able to finish it before he was killed in the terrorist bombing of the old Statesman HQ in Kentucky.

It was a shit show then, the command chain was a mess, a lot of senior agents were killed, and Statesman stocks almost plummeted, han was a lowly techie then. Luckily their UK counterpart, Kingsman lent a financial hand, and as Erwin Smith took up the mantle of Champagne, Statesman steadily rebuilt with the help of their top agent Absinthe, and with han help of recovering and producing the serum of Dr. Jaeger.

Han suspects though that, the terrorist attack was because of Dr. Jaeger’s breakthrough. Champ does agree with han, but whatever they do they couldn’t find a single trace of where or who those terrorist were.

And that’s were han attention goes to the late Dr. Jaeger’s son, the one who asks for a favor after ten years of silence. Agent Jaeger’s, wife Carla Jaeger and son Eren Jaeger was left to fend for themselves until his brother in law stepped up and took them in. It was clear in the yearly report that the mother and son were living in poor condition, but never once was there a call for financial assistance.

_So why now then? Hmmm.._ Hanji listened to the recording of the young man clearly sounding equal parts overwhelmed and angry. _Curious, he didn’t want to call, but he did. Last option then?_

Han was idly scrolling through the Jaeger family information, when she saw the information on one Eren Jaeger.

“Oh my god.” han whispered revently. “No way..” hanen starting to bounce excitedly on han chair reading the rest of Eren’s information.

“He’ll be my candidate, excellent! Perfect!”

Han suddenly stood on han feet tumbling the poor rolling chair on it’s side. “Minions! Tell Champ, that I’ll be fetching my candidate and get me Agent Absinthe, I want him to see this.”

Han took an earpiece from han desk and tapped it.

“Siiiiiiin!” Hanji breezed out of the Technical Services Bullpen, walking the hallways to find their top agent.

“Fucking what you shitty glasses”

“I’m getting my candidate, come with me please!” There was a pregnant pause where nobody was saying anything. Hanji crossed han fingers.

“...are you abducting someone again?”

“Uh.. not exactly?”

“Is this the surprise candidate you were yapping about last meeting?”

“NO! Well, yes but that last time was a joke idea, but now it’s not a joke idea.”

“So this is an idea that was born from a joke idea? You know that sounds absolutely shitty right?” Hanji, was at the door of the gymnasium and han spotted the target sitting down on the sparring mat, brows furrowed with a grumpy expression.

“Pleeeaaase Levi!”

Hanji threw han hands up and tried to tackle the short man into a hug. Said man smoothly rolled on the side then up to his feet and kicked hanen back of the knees so han tumbled into a sprawl to the mat.

“Don’t fucking touch me, you just came from your computer cave you filthy four eyed freak.”

Hanji rolled to her side and sat down, giving the grumpy man a big grin.

“Awww, I know you love my science stink.”

“Fucking gross.”

“Alright, alright grumpy. But really, please come with me.” Hanji was tempted to use puppy dog eyes, but han was sure the agent would just kick han down if hanen tried it.  
The other man noticed the sincerity in han request and gave hanen an appraising look. “Fine, you got me curious. What’s special about your candidate?”

Hanji mentally pumped her fist, “Well, firstly he’s marine trained.”

“That’s not so special. My candidate is black ops trained.”

“And almost a national gymnast champion!”

“Almost is the point there.”

“Would you stop it you grump!”

The man just gave Hanji a raised eyebrow waiting for her big reveal.

“Aaaand! He’s Dr. Jaeger’s son!”

“Oho..”

The agent nodded and Hanji pulled up to han feet. But then he frowned.

“Hanji, wasn’t that the family that didn’t use their financial aid?”

“Yeah, but that’s why Jaeger’s son was brought to my attention, He asked for help!”

“Ten years late, but what kind of help?”

“Bail.”

“What the shit Hanji! We picking out of criminals now?”

“Calm your tits grumpy, he was just picked up for assault and property damage and mostly not his fault anyway. But he will still serve time if no one comes up for bail.”

“So what do you want? Want me to terrorize him to compliance?”

“No! Just come with me, you’re like the poster boy for a spy organization, broody and mysterious. You’ll be my mascot.”

“Fuck you, bring captain eyebrows if you want a poster boy.”

The agent made to walk away, but Hanji scrambled to block his way to stop him. Han was sure if hanen tried to touch him, they would be thrown to their back in a second.

“Awww c’mon! You’re better at recruiting! Rookies always look up to you. Always!” Hanji clasped hanen hand in supplication, “Plus this is Jaeger’s son, we owe it to him anyway.”

The agent huffed but relented. “Fine. On one condition. If I find him unsuitable, then we’ll just pick him up and let him go on his merry way.”

“Done!” Hanji stuck out hanen hand for a shake but the agent just glared at it, lifting a foot and nudging han out of his way.

“I’ll come up after my shower, don’t fucking wander off shitty glasses.”

Hanji gave him a sloppy salute and sauntered off. “Yes sir!”

\--

Han has changed to an appropriate, tailored dress for an Agent. Many forgets that hanen an active field Agent because han usually dresses in lab coats at HQ. Han wasn’t usually called in the field because han skill set is in demolition.

Hanji came up to the HQ garage wearing a green and tan chequered patterned pants and jacket with a light tan crocheted tie. Sharp dark amber eyes behind black framed HQ issued glasses, hair up in a neat but ordinary ponytail, a far cry from her usual bushy tailed ones.

“Huh, coming as Agent Tequila then?”

Black hair parted in the middle, silky looking locks kept checked in a crisp undercut. Decked out in a dark midnight blue long topcoat, high collar in matte black, a pale blue almost silver cravat just peaking out of his coat highlights the flat greyness of his eyes. Hanji thinks his eyes always spells danger.

“Must give a good impression right, Agent Absinthe?” Hanji tried to hold a serious expression but ultimately failed, mouth stretching into a mischievous grin. “And you dressed up Levi, Nice!”

“Tch. Get in loser. I’ll drive.”

Not denying hanen statement, the other agent reached to a pocket in his pants and pulled out a silver mirrored HQ issued glasses, it was usually made for interrogation missions but the black haired agent have liked it enough to use for everyday instead of the standard black frame clear lenses issue.

Jumping on the backseat of an immaculate black Tesla model S* Hanji bounced in han seat in excitement. While the silent Agent exasperatedly rolled his eyes as he gunned the car to exit the headquarters.

\--

While they were on the road to Trost Metropolitan Police, Hanji had already arranged and paid for the bail of Eren Jaeger so they could time it just right that he will be released as they get there.

“Would you fucking settle down you sack of over caffeinated potato!” The grumpy agent barked and Hanji tried to settle back down again.

“I’m just excited! I have a feeling he will be exceptional.”

“Tch, don’t get your hopes too high. I have a feeling he will be a little piece of shit.”

“Every one is a piece of shit in your eyes as long as they’re taller than you.”

The car suddenly swerved to the right, slamming the grinning agent to the backseat car door, han head bouncing back painfully against the window.

“FUUUCK!”

“What was that teq? I think you said something idiotic.”

“Fuck you sin!”

The evil midget, gave a smirk to the rear view mirror and flips Hanji off. Han doesn’t mind, being a friend of Agent Absinthe means a whole lot of abuse if his height were mentioned.

They were slowing down inside the city, and in no time at all reached Trost Metro. The car stopped just at the entrance of the station, and Hanji immediately looked around for the profile of han candidate.

Han Gasped Dramatically pointing out Eren “There sin!” Pointing at a brown haired youth, shaggy hair disarrayed, but the most noticeable feature was their bright turquoise eyes.

“Hohh, Not bad. Introduce yourself then.”

Opening the door and standing behind it, Eren Jaeger’s eyes immediately went to han, looking up and down sizing hanen.

The kid stared han down, liking their intensity Hanji grinned maniacally, as Agent Absinthe unobtrusively exits their vehicle too.

“Who are you?” _Mhmm nice voice timbre, deep but still boyish, useful in honeypots, expression too easily read though. Distrust and guarded._

“Well, I am the one who released you from jail, _Eren Jaeger_.”

“You? You work for Legion Enterprises?” The kid looked closely up and down again reassessing and looked at Levi too. A twist of anger marred the kid’s face before it was ushered back into a guarded look.

“Psh. Yeah, thanks for nothing, you’re ten years late.” and then the kid turned away ready to walk. Hanji opened her mouth to stop Eren but Levi was faster.

“Hey asshole, you could have at least thanked us. Where’s your goddamned manners huh?” Well, that could also work, Hanji thinks it’ll be more fun for han if Levi were to handle this. It seems the kid gets under his skin.

“Seeing as you didn’t even introduce yourself, who’s being a mannerless ass now?”

Levi strode up to the kid, and loomed over him. It’s his special skill that even though he’s shorter he can loom over anyone, that’s how intimidating he looks. And he haven’t even took off his glasses. The kid almost took a step back. Almost. Hanji internally giggled, this meeting was turning out to be a super good idea. _Kid has balls of steel to talk back like that, either very brave, very stupid or suicidal._

Hanji saw the kid swallow when Levi pushes his shades up on his forehead, resting it on the tops of his head, giving the kid a nice view of his patented death glare.

“Listen you brat, I for one had already pegged you down as a world class shit stain, But shitty glasses over there thinks you’re something. Yeah, we are from the company where your father worked from. We offered financial aid and ten years after you finally asked for help so here we fuckin’ deliver. It should have ended with that, but you know what? Four eyes over there, thinks we could offer you something more.”

The kid snapped his eyes back to han, and Hanji just gave a small nod. Eren not backing down one bit straightened with a challenging look in his eyes.

“Oh yeah? What else?”

Hanji could almost cackle out loud with how ballsy this kid is, standing up like that in the face of Levi’s glare.

Levi’s eyes never left the younger man, and Hanji was sure he was a little bit impressed with the way he was sporting a blank face, masking what he was really thinking and feeling. It was the one dead give away Hanji have known about han oldest friend.

“A chance to prove your worth. To prove you’re more than the shitty brat that you will be, just going in and out of lock up.” Levi stepped back and looked the kid up and down. “Or you can ignore us, pass up the chance to grab freedom from your unfortunate life, grow bitter without trying to make a difference.”

With that speech, Levi stepped back to the car and waited beside han, arms crossing over his chest.

For one glorious second Hanji saw the fire, and determination in the brunette’s eyes, han was so sure the boy would growl something out affirmative or a challenge even. But the boy blinked as if coming back to himself and looked away. Darting his eyes to us and back, _Indecision, worry in the lines of his face and down turned face, and grief? But he wanted to accept! Time to give my two cents then._

“Do you know somewhere we can talk? Maybe it’s time you know what your father have done for us, for the world.”

“My father? W-what? He’s just a scientist that worked for you.” _Shock, momentary forgetting his worries. Now to push our advantage._

“He’s not just any ordinary scientist Eren.”

The boy frowned and nodded, “Alright, I’ve got a place in mind. And then you have to tell me all about my dad.”

Hanji happily followed the boy and Levi falling in beside han. Putting effort into not bouncing with every step han makes, Hanji just grinned at the back of the boy’s head. _This is sooo fun! I’m getting so much data not only on Eren Jaeger, but also on Levi!_

“By the way, I’m Hanji Zoe, and my colleague here is Levi Ackerman.”

The boy suddenly sputtered and stop, looking behind him, an incredulous expression on his face. “Ackerman, you mean the owner of Ackerman Clothing co.?”

Levi smirked and gave the boy another appraising look, “Hohh, you’re not as brainless as I thought.”

The kid, glared once and started to move again. “My mum is a seamstress and she always praises the tailored clothing that she sometimes mend that was made from them- your store, apparently I mean.”

“I inherited the store from my bitch ass uncle, and it seemed a waste if I didn’t at least tried to make it the best there is.”

Eren grumbled something that han didn’t catch, but cleared his throat “Uh, this is the bar I work at nights, I usually open at three but we can talk here uninterrupted.”

They had stopped at an ordinary old bar, small and crowded with tables. Just like any other small time bar that dotted Trost’s streets. There was someone at the bar, but the man just nodded at Eren and the boy led them to a table corner most, both exit and entrances was visible. Hanji internally squealed, _Is he subconsciously picking the best vantage point of the room? Very nice instinct!_

Levi lifted an eyebrow at Hanji, acknowledging that he was also thinking the same as han.

Eren sat down, and kindly waited for them to be sat down too before asking abruptly. “So you knew my dad?”

Hanji seating across from the boy nodded. Levi sauntered back to the bar ordering something.

“I knew your dad, though I didn’t work with him. What I know intimately about your dad though is his discovery and research. You see, your dad was the scientist that discovered the Titan Serum.”

“Titan Serum? I’ve never even heard of that!”

“Well of course! The government wouldn’t want information leaking out that there is a real healing serum that can heal any physical abuse on the human body. Anything can be weaponized and used against us by our enemies.”

“What are you talking about.. like-like a healing potion in an rpg or something? That can’t be true, that’s too insane!”

Glasses was slammed down at the table and only the boy flinched, Hanji still held a serene smile like han was just talking about the weather, while Levi distributed the glasses of beer among them.

After that, he drew a knife from somewhere and slammed the knife tip down on the table.

“Are you squeamish with blood Jaeger?”

“No!”

And without preamble, Levi snatched the knife and slashed his free hand, opening it palm up at the table.

“WHAT THE SHIT! FUCK!” The kid scrambled for a second before producing a handkerchief, grabbing Levi’s hand and attempting to staunch his bleeding hand.

“YOU’RE FUCKING INSANE OH MY GOD!” Hanji was ecstatic to observe that Levi almost chuckled the tips of his mouth almost twitching up, so Hanji laughed for the both of them. _And shorty didn’t even brush off the skin contact! From a stranger no less! Eren Jaeger you ARE a treasure!_

“STOP LAUGHING! IT’S PRETTY DEEP!”

Trying to curb han amusement, Hanji took pity on the boy. “Relax Eren, Levi here is just too hands on. We wanted to show you how the serum works.”

With that han drew out a shot of the serum from han vest pocket and injected Levi’s arm, taking the handkerchief and showing the wound slowly closing up until it was only scabs, and then Hanji brushed off the scabs revealing the unblemished skin, the only visible sign that there was a wound at all was the pinkish slash where the wound was before, it was even loosing it’s color and returning to the ordinary fair skin of the man.

“H-holy shit… My dad discovered that? Wow…”

“Yup! And he was in the middle of another breakthrough when a terrorist bombed his lab stealing all his research. Luckily with even his research stolen, no one has been able to replicate his studies but me.” han added smugly.

“So he actually worked for the government? Are you actually from the government?”

“Well, yes and no. We aren’t from the government, but they know of our organization.”

“What does that even mean? And if you’re recruiting me to be something like my dad, I think you’re making a big mistake here. I’m no scientist.”

“Tch. We know that dumbass, your science grades aren’t stellar and to think on it, your grades aren’t that impressive anyway.”

“How do you even know that!”

“We keep tabs of the family that agents had left behind. Eren Jaeger, Average grades, hot headed temper, always quick to punch, but has a high moral fibre. Wrestling champion and then moved on to Gymnastics at highschool, almost made it to the nationals but flaked off. Again, almost made it to enlist as marines, but just suddenly vanishing right before graduating training.”

Levi sat back and looked seriously at the fuming boy.

“Looks like you had every opportunity to turn your life around but you never just finished through it.”

“Well, fuck you on your high horse! Looking down on me already? People like you don’t know how it is to live like us! Choices get taken away from us just because we weren’t born in the right place with the right amount of money shoved into our mouths! You people in your high ivory tower, you have the luxury of choosing! We don’t!” The boy was huffing out clearly agitated, the topic is a sore one.

Before Levi can answer back, Hanji just squeezed a hand to his arm. “We are giving you a choice to make now Eren. Take the opportunity we are offering, or go back to how you were living. We’ll give you until tomorrow noon to decide. If you have an answer before that time for us, just swing by Levi’s store and say you are looking for him.”

The entrance of the bar suddenly swung open admitting four men advancing menacingly on them.

“Oi Eren, how dare you show your face here huh?”

“What didn’t get enough beating from last time?”

“Your uncle gave us permission to get even with the shit you pulled last night.”

Thug number four just laughed idiotically and slapped thug number one’s back.

Eren eyed us and his brows furrowed, “Hey man, we’re just having a drink here. We’ll scat after this.”

Hanji made no move to diffuse the situation and looks like Levi has the same idea. We wanted to see how the kid would handle this.

“What you giving services as a whore now? Who are you servicing huh? Lady over there or the old man here?”

Or well not. Levi really hated the word whore. Like he absolutely flips when said about the people around him. Hanji sighed and let go of his friends arms, if han didn’t let go han arm would be ripped off too.

“Could you gentlemen just give us one more minute to finish our drink? We’ll really appreciate it.”

Being across the kid, Hanji has the perfect opportunity to see the kid's eyes widen and jaw dropped at the polite tone that Levi talked with, han almost laughed out loud. _Levi’s most dangerous when he’s polite kekekekekeke_

Eren straightened up and looked imploringly at thug number one.

“C’mon Francis, we’ll talk about this later right?”

But thug number three lunged across to Eren and lifted him up to his feet, hands crumpled to his collar.

“I don’t think so Eren.” Thug growled at the kid’s face.

Eren, looked apologetically at han and Levi and was clenching his fist to punch at the thug. When Levi stood up.

“Fine, we’ll go. Youth today, always so impatient.” Hanji has no idea what Levi’s play was but han followed when he moved to cross the bar and exit through the door.

“Yeah, that’s right go find another piece of ass to fuck. There’s lots of whores in 23rd Sina.” Thug number four finally spoke up, matching the words with a shooing motion.

“You know, I’m a pretty chill guy. But what I really really hate, is hearing that word thrown around.”  
Levi snarled while turning around with the deadliest expression on his face.

Hanji sighed again and silently moved to sit down on Eren’s table again.

“Oh yeah? Whatchu gonna do about it old man?” Thug number four said. Hanji is of the mind that thug number four is not very bright.

The thug holding Eren, lets him go in order to face the new threat in the room.

“I’m going to teach you boys a fucking lesson.”

Knife in hand again, he threw the knife on thug number one’s chest, it smacked with dull thud on his chest, the flat of the knife hitting harmlessly on his chest. The thugs looked on to it with disbelief eyes tracking as the knife slid down to the floor.

But before anyone could huff a laugh, the distraction bought enough time for Levi to move in close on the group and give the first hit, kneeing thug number one on the kidney, thug one doubled over and Levi lost no time in slamming the thug’s head to his knee cap. The thugs then scattered for a mad scramble for any weapon, thug two picked up a chair and swung it on Levi’s back, but Levi just gave a death glare back, ripped the chair from the thug’s hands, pulled back his fist and swung, hitting the thug straight on the jaw knocking him out cold. Two down.

Eren was gaping looking back to Levi then to han. Both of them were ignored from the brawl happening in the bar. “S-should I? Y’know.. uh help? Does he need help?” Hanji chuckled and shook han head.

“Nah, Don’t worry about him, he needs the stress relief.”

A table crashed as Levi snarled and slammed someone on it and proceeded to kick the lights out of them.

“He’s not a scientist, is he?”

“Nope!” Hanji happily replied.

Something like a war cry came out from the last thug standing, trying to topple Levi off his feet, but he grappled them expertly and turned the grab into a choke hold.

“Oh, uh boyfriend then?”

“Him? HAHAHAHA NO! Sorry, but my taste don’t run on short, dark and grumpy. I’m more on short, ginger and girly.”

Eren snorted a laugh, and Hanji was happy for it as hanen has managed to normalize a situation _where her colleague was beating the shit out of thugs._

With a last clang and thud, Levi lets go of his last victim after braining them on the aluminum rung pipe running along the bar. The bar man that was shakily holding a phone receiver about to dial, was glared at by the Levi and subsequently knocked out by a small dart that fired from his innocently looking watch.

Levi breathe out and spat “Fucking piss shitbags” He was still in a mood when he glared back at the kid. Eren knowing he’s out of his depth put up his hands in surrender.

“Yeah, I don’t have an ordinary office job. I’m a spy, assassin call it whatever you like. Me, that four eyed freak there and your late father. We work for Statesman, an independent, international intelligence agency that focuses on taking down terrorist cells and corrupt individuals.”

His eyes narrowed on Eren, “And now that you know that, I can’t let you leave to blab that to anyone.” pointing the innocuous watch at the kid. Hanji thinks it’s time to intervene.

Slapping both her hands on the kid’s shoulder han gave a yell, “WELL! I’m sure Eren won’t be a snitch like that, right? I bet he’ll keep our secret for us while he thinks about our _proposition_.” Han squeezed his shoulders before letting the him go. The kid nodding violently all the while.

“I swear! I won’t say anything to anyone! I swear!”

Levi sighed and lowered his wrist. “This is a shit show Hanji.”

“You needed to let off steam, don’t worry! These are drug dealers anyway. Right Eren?”

The kid blinked and for the first time his expression shuttered blank. _OHO!! He can hide expressions!_

“I don’t know.”

Hanji mentally squealed again, _Not a snitch! Oh my god such a treasure!_ If the kid was not a snitch to someone he has absolutely no connection to, what could his loyalty be to someone he’s dedicated to? This kid is seriously a diamond in the rough. Han peeked at Levi’s expression and he was staring consideringly at the kid too. He definitely caught up to han thoughts too!

Levi hummed, “Get home kid, we’ll clean up here.”

The boy nodded, eyes already churning with heavy thoughts as he made his way outside of the bar.

Hanji stretched and gave an exaggerated groan. “Well let’s go, time to monitor the kid!”

Levi snorted, “You had tagged him already?”

“Yup! GPS and a mic too! Our gadgets are awesome!”

Levi looked around uninterestedly around the bar, and pulled up his phone to text for a clean up.

“So, he has potential right?”

“Eh, he’s not that shitty, has big problem on authority though. And a pretty deep chip on his shoulder.”

“High praise from you Levi! But I know, he sounds volatile right? With the right training though, he’ll be a deadly operative.”

Levi hmmed again, and Hanji has an idea what’s on his mind.

“Want to train him?” Hanji asked wiggling han brows up and down.

“That brat? No way. I have to train my own candidate you moron.”

“Does Mikasa need anymore training though?”

No answer from han grumpy friend, and it could mean alot of things. It could mean he’s bored of the topic, it could mean he doesn’t want to do it, or it could mean that he _wants_ to.

Hanji wiggled han eyebrows again while cackling to irritate han friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *covers face in shame*  
> I made the action scene hilarious. I’m so sorry heichou please don’t feed me to the titans!!  
> [the thugs saying huh all the time reminds me of 51,52 and 53 in eyeshield kekekeke] 
> 
> also im more comfortable using han and hanen for hanji than zhe or something idk, only on hanji's pov though, and maybe on levi's.  
> hän  
> (personal) he, she, one or singular they (only of a human being; the pronoun does not determine the sex/gender of the person)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Eren walked around their neighborhood in a daze, trying to manage the overwhelming information that was dumped on him. His father, _His father_ , a revolutionary scientist that discovered the impossible, a healing potion! Killed while trying to invent another scientific discovery to help the fight of humanity against terrorists. Why did his mom not tell him this? Did his mom knew?

And now, the very organization that his father worked for wanted him for some reason. It feels like the marines all over again, an opportunity to do good, to pay back and capture the terrorist that took his father away from him, and a way to take his mother away.

It sounds too good to be true, Eren tried pinching his hand and flinched. Not a dream then. He wants to do it, He needs to do it. He’ll feel like a total failure for the rest of his life if he let this opportunity pass. But first he needs to confront his mom about it.

\--

“Mom! I’m home!”

  
“Eren! I’m so glad you got back, how did you get out? Why couldn’t you have let me paid the bail? We would have managed somehow!”

“Mom, you know we won’t. I don’t want you in debt.”

When she calmed down a bit, Eren proceeded to sit her down on the couch and looked her squarely in the eyes.

“I dialed the number on dad’s medal. Legion Enterprises bailed me out.”

Carla gasped and put a trembling hand to her mouth. “Eren… why?.. They- we promised not to- They’re-”

Eren calmed down his mother’s rambling with a pat on her hand. “Mom, did you know what dad was doing for them?”

Looking down at her lap Carla answered quietly. “Yes, I know everything.”

He was not prepared by his mother’s quiet admittance, it feels too much like betrayal, what she had never told him.

“I don’t understand mom. _Why? Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t we ask for help?_ ”

“Because I don’t want them to get you too! It’s not a dangerous job they said! But no, your father assured me he’s safely inside a secured lab but he still died!! He died and left us alone Eren!” His mother sobbed out.

“Is… is that why you didn’t push me to finish the marines training then? To keep me safe?”

“Baby…”

“Is that why mom?” Eren was trembling and he was trying his best not to open his mouth and shriek the injustice and feelings of failure he felt when he couldn’t find a foothold in his life after quitting his training.

“I’m sorry baby… I was afraid, so afraid and selfish. But now I know even if I keep you here, we’ll never be safe.” Eren tried to breathe deeply while his mother cried her pent up grief and guilt wracking her frail shoulders.

“They got to you didn’t they?” Eren nodded, he wasn’t sure he could open his mouth yet without shouting.

“My brave boy, you always have wanted to do things by your own hand.”

“They’re offering me an opportunity to help me get us out of here.”

“What do you want to do baby?”

“I want to take it. I want us out of here, I want to prove to myself that I could be more than this.”

“Oh Eren!” His mom wiped her tears and steely resolve overcame her features. “Okay, we’ll leave. Tonight. We’ll take that damned medal and call again if we have to.”

“Thank you, mom.” Eren turned to hug his mom, finally feeling like something was going right in their life.

Standing up to pack, each of them hurried to their room to try and pack whatever they could.

It was sad to see that all of their things ended up being packed in a single canvas bag that was from Eren’s training days. He huffed out a sigh and turned to his mom, “We’re going to Levi’s Clothing co. They said that if I made a choice I should go there.”

“I’m with you Eren, no more being afraid and hiding away.”

  
They were hurrying down the stairs when he saw his uncle coming down their run down apartment. When he saw them his face turned into an ugly scowl.

“Where ya going Carla? Finally had the balls to take your mother away huh Eren?”

“Go on mom, you know where to go.”

“Eren…”

“Go mom. Now. I can take care of myself.”

“HAHAHAHA right! Go on Carla, Eren and me has some unfinished business right?”

With a last contemptuous look at her brother Carla fled. With his mother gone, Eren turned his full attention to his uncle.

“Unfinished business right, Uncle?” The brunette taunted, managing to make uncle sound like a curse word.

“Huh, what you managed to grow some balls at your jail cell baby boy?” The man continued to taunt while stepping nearer to Eren. “No problem, we’ll play… ” his uncle flicked his wrist and unfolded a butterfly knife. “But first, you’re gonna tell me the name who beat up the boys.”

Eren’s face flushed in anger, “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

His uncle lunged at him with the knife, but Eren backed up the stairs immediately trying to put more space between them but his uncle had grabbed a sleeve and threateningly pointed the blade to his face.

“Tell me you little fag!” his uncle snarled. Eren threw his weight on the attacker, trying to over balance him and possibly run away but his uncle has a grip on his sleeve, it tore a bit and it was the only opportunity he had to slam a hand on his uncle’s wrist sending the knife skittering over the other side of the stair rails.

Eren kicked with all his might and scrambled back up the stairs. His uncle letting go in favor of curling down on his stomach and swearing up a storm.

Reaching their apartment floor was not ideal as he saw that the thugs Levi had beat up at the bar was waiting there. A glance below him and Eren saw that his uncle was already recovering and will reach him in no time. To his side is the rooftops of the neighboring building and without anymore thought he jumped down to the rails and balanced his way to the gutter of the next building. If there’s one thing useful he got out of gymnastics, it’s a hell of a lot easier to parkour because of it.

  
\--

  
Walking down Wall Rose st. only one store was lit with a bright light. Levi’s Clothing co. Peering through the window of the shop he sees Levi sitting on a desk reading. Mentally preparing himself he steeled his state of mind for another encounter with the foul mouthed oddly charismatic grumpy man.

A tinkling bell by the door announced his arrival and Levi looked up from what he was reading. He blankly regarded him, eyeing the torn sleeves and wind swept appearance. Eren internally cringed, there Levi was looking like he stepped out of a GQ magazine, and here he is looking like he was picked right off the street. Oh, wait he literally was.

“Sit down Eren.” the man bade him, and Eren had almost forgotten how shiver inducing the man’s low voice was. Almost. He tensed as he tried to not show how those simple words affected him.

_Wow, really Eren, already crushing on a future colleague._

He nodded meekly, deeply uncomfortable to sit down on the plush velvet couch fearing he would stain the fabric or something.

“Where’s my mom?”

Levi slowly closed the book we was reading through and regarded him again with a bored expression. “She’s with Hanji, and they’re housing your mom in one of the Statesman’s apartment. She can stay there as long as you needed until you’re able to rent or buy your own.”

“Really?! I mean. Thank you!”

“No need to thank me, expenses will be deducted on your father’s account anyway.”

“Oh, I didn’t know we have that.”

“You have it now, or well it’s transferred to your mother. Now that we aren’t playing hide and seek with your mother anymore, we were able to explain to her your family’s financial situation. Mind you it’s not much. But it’s enough for you not to worry about her constantly.”

“Oh, heheh… she explained that to me. She was a distraught widower then…”

Eren let it trail off, it sounds like a silly excuse now, thankfully Levi let it go.

“We can stop here now Jaeger. You’re safe, your family will be taken care of, and you can now have the choices that weren’t open before you. Go back to school, look for a job that you want. Or hell set up a business if you want. You have the means now.”

Eren furrowed his brows. “But weren’t you offering a job at- at Statesman?”

Levi narrowed his eyes on him, and regarded him seriously “That job is a dangerous job. You will die, your co workers will die, and if you fuck up so bad, civilians will die. I won’t sugar coat it for you brat. Members of my team died because of a botched mission intel. I was the only survivor and only thanks to Hanji, the crazy fucker managed to sew me back together. We needed recruits yeah, but as of last week we already gathered enough candidates to apply for the positions needed.”

Eren gripped his knees, as his heart pounded painfully in his chest. No, I need this! I have to at least try! I won’t let this opportunity pass again!

“I’ll still try! Even if I have to beat each and every recruits to secure a position, I’ll do it!” He blurted out, startling Levi and cutting off whatever he was saying.

Eren looked worriedly at Levi afraid that he had overstepped but found that the man was sporting an amused smirk.

“As I was saying Jaeger, if you are aware of the dangers then I’m offering you this opportunity to become a Statesman agent.”

“Yes sir, I’ll take it!”

In a rare show of emotion, Levi chuckled “Well aren’t you a preppy little shit, lets see how long that attitude will last in training and exams.” And Eren was absolutely stunned and mesmerized by the sound wanting to hear it again.

The man stood up _seriously how tall is he? Goddammit he’s the perfect height for cuddling_ and Eren had to shake his head to rid of distracting thoughts.

Levi led him to a side door that he assumed was an office but it opened to a small corridor connecting them to the store next door. Eren couldn’t help it and he burst out laughing.

“When you said Statesman, you really meant the Statesman the drink?”

Levi dug an elbow to his kidney and he immediately shuts up. “It’s a cover moron, where do you think our funds come from? Our agent’s salary? Our hazards pay are _obscene_. Staging an operation costs money, and the money comes mainly from our distillery.” Walking through the store and to it’s backdoor, Levi led them to a basement where barrels of wines, bottles of rums and brandy any alcoholic dream you can imagine.

“The Statesman store here in Wall Rose st. is just one of the numerous we have in the country and internationally. We’re quiet far from HQ so we’ll have to ride Statesman service train.”

Levi paused by a shelf full of bottled drinks, moved some bottles aside and pressed his palm at the seemingly innocent wood. Green light flashed twice under his palm and the wall behind the shelf starts to slide revealing an underground mini train station. A capsule like transport was already waiting for them and Levi strode to it and sat down immediately.

The compartment was small, but can comfortably seat four people, no windows though so most probably it just travels underground. As soon as they were seated properly, the capsule closed them in and jolted forward sharply, Eren can feel just how fast they were traveling.

He had no clue how long it will take them and Levi had said that they were quite far from HQ. So he took his time to study his companion? His patron? Uh was that the right term? Proposer? Wait wouldn’t be that Hanji though?

Levi was relaxed, sitting back across from him, legs crossed over, ankle resting on his knees. He’s not wearing his long coat anymore from earlier, instead he’s sporting a black vest with intricate stitching on and a crisp white shirt, the silver cravat on his neck accentuating just how fair his skin is.

His face was turned away from him and arms folded across his chest, eyes closed but Eren was pretty sure the man was far from asleep even if his features are relaxed. At almost a side profile, Eren can see just how wispy and long Levi’s eyelashes are, damn he wants to touch them. His eyes went back to trace on the raven’s cravat, how can anyone’s neck be attractive, well alright it looks real creamy and smooth, paired with that sharp jawline, is just. Criminal.

Eren remembered earlier even when the man was overly rude and crass, he still can’t help himself but look. Even though the man has a poker face to rival a statue, his attitude was easy to understand, he was crass and rude to all people, but to people he actually takes a liking to, he’s incredibly foul mouthed and maybe a little bit insulting. Maybe it’s a defence mechanism, that if people he likes can’t take his grumpy attitude then they could stay away.

He doesn’t know what was crossed in his wiring but he actually finds the grumpiness adorable. How the guy always insults his colleague, but was the first to her rescue when Eren was rude to them, how he seems nonchalant but pushed Eren’s buttons to make him see that he can be more. A very in your face approach to people Eren could guess, but very honest.

He was tracing the man’s jawline again up to their thin lips when those very lips twitched to curve upwards in a smirk. Eren’s eyes flew up to meet Levi’s amused stare.

“Take a picture.”

“Uh.” Eren swallowed _oh no it’s a rough sleep voice._

“Isn’t that what they say? ‘Take a picture, it’ll last longer.’”

“Oh. Thanks.”

Both of them blinked at each other before Eren caught on to what he said.

“I MEANT SORRY!! I’M NOT A CREEP I WOULDN’T TAKE A SECRET PICTURE OF YOU!!”

Eren feels his ears and face burning so he just shut his mouth and resolutely looked down on his lap. He can hear Levi’s deep close mouthed chuckles but he doesn’t have the fortitude yet to look up in his embarrassment.

“Relax brat, you won’t have time to think about embarrassment anyway. After we get off here, you’ll go straight to rooming with the other brats. Today is the start of your months long job interview.”

The capsule was slowing down until it stops and the door slides up. Hanji was there talking with three other people who looks like to be his own age or younger.

“-training alongside our new candidates. Speaking of which!”

“My future minions! Meet Agent Absinthe, he’s one of our most senior Agent in Statesman HQ.” Hanji nodded waving a hand to Levi. “With him is my candidate, Eren Jaeger.”

“Since you two are early, meet our new support tech trainees.”

“Agent Tequila’s new blood. New brats to break. Looking forward to it.” Levi drawled while uninterestedly looking at the new people.

One of the trainees eeped and flinched when Levi looked at them.

“Oh shush Absinthe, babies I promise not to make you bleed. Anyway, this blonde here is Armin Arlert, freckled cutie over there is Marco Bodt, and the speckled bald is Connie Springer.”

Eren nodded and smiled at each of them while Levi was still just impassively staring.

“Uh, Agent Tequila? I’m going to train with them?”

“What? No! You my treasure are going to train with Agent candidates. These three are Support tech trainees, hehe someone behind the computers to help our Agents on the field!”

Hanji started walking and the three followed immediately. Eren looked at Levi and the man nodded his head walking just a bit away from Hanji’s group.

“Alright kid, good call on using Tequila’s codename. Rule number one, use codenames in HQ and in radio or comms, names are a privilege to know here especially on anyone senior than you.”

They were walking side by side and Levi side eyed him, “But since you know both our names already, I give you leave to use it in a civilian setting.”

“Understood, sir.”

They watched as Hanji ushered the support trainees inside a roomful of computers and pointed them to each a desk all the while gesturing wildly.

“Uhm. Absinthe, sir. How many open agent positions are there?”

“Four. But it doesn’t matter. If no candidate were up to our standards, we’ll just have to hold another application.”

“Yes, sir! I’ll do my very best then sir!”

“GOOD! Nice attitude Eren! C’mon, everyone should be at the bunk now.” Hanji tapped at a tablet that was designed to look like a clip board. She speed walked again in a different direction while preoccupied with her tablet, Levi still following silently after them.

“Ah, sin, champ is looking for you. Looks like you have a mission. Aww too bad, I know you want to terrorize the candidates.”

“Well, then I’ll leave the terrorizing to your hands shitty glasses.”

He turned around to walk in another direction and they were looking at his back when Levi stopped and turned a bit.

“Oi Jaeger! You better not get washed out on your first day.”

Eren startled not really expecting something like that from Levi. “Yessir!” He answered belatedly even though the man was already on his way.

“Awww, you’ve grown on him!” Hanji wiggled her eyebrows.

Eren just gave a bashful smile and scratched the back of his head. They started power walking again until they reached a dead end with a door on both walls.

Hanji stepped up to the steel door and faced Eren, “Okay, this is it. After we get through this door I’m a senior agent and you are just my candidate. The scores I will give will be purely to each of the candidates performances. Please hang in there until the end!”

“I won’t just hang in there sir, I’ll make it!”

Hanji beamed at him and opened the door. With a deep breath Eren strides in head high. He almost falters when he sees the candidates were all well dressed, leather boots, tailored jackets and coats, even the girls are wearing riding boots and tailored attire. The clang of the door distracted him and Hanji shouting out.

“FALL IN! Great! Alright my sacrificial lambs, I’m Agent Tequila and you are about to embark on probably the most dangerous job interview in the world! Only a few of you, probably only even one will become an agent for the Statesman.”

Looking around, Eren notices that they’re roomed all together. Just like one big room, sides lined with standard metal beds and cots in the army, lavatory in the back. _Atleast that was familiar._

Hanji strode to one of the bed bunks and waved a bag cloth lying around.

“Can anybody tell me what this is?”

A few hands were put up, and Hanji pointed to the one in the middle of the group.

“Those are body bags sir.”

“Correct! Jean right?”

“Yes sir.” The guy looked around smugly and Eren catches the smug smirk and rolled his eyes.

“Now, all of you will need to put your name on the label of that body bag, and then the name of your next of kin. Just like in the hospital right?!”

After putting down the bag back to the bunk Hanji walked to the middle again, and her expression turned serious looking at them one by one.

“But here, that signifies that you are willing to accept the risk that you will take as well as your agreement to our strict order of confidentiality. Which! Incidentally when you break, will result in you and your next of kin in that body bag.” Hanji looked pointedly last at Eren and her eyebrow twitched like they were having the time of their life.

_Ohhh, scare tactics? Statesman already housed my mom, so no confidentiality leaks from me. Pffft._

Eren surreptitiously looked around, some were not really surprised but a girl was kind of shaking already. He should probably reassure her later.

“Is that understood?”

A few nodded and said yes.

“IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!!” Eren can now recognize the amusement dancing in her eyes.

“Yes, sir!!”

“Great! Fall out!” Without a glance back she strode to the door and it clanked closed again.

Eren shook his head and choose the third bunk after the door on his right. A girl with short black hair strode after him and sat down on the second bed immediately taking out a pen and writing on her body bag.

“Uh hi, I’m Eren.”

Sharp dark eyes looked at him considering, before holding out a hand.

“Mikasa.” They shook in a firm hand, instantly making Eren at ease that they’re equal here.

“Eren, huh. Where did they pick you up?”

“Jean, you know it’s not allowed to ask who proposed us.” Mikasa narrowed her eyes looking somewhere behind him.

“No need to be hostile Mikasa, were just making friends right Eren?” Turning around, Eren sees a big guy with blonde hair stepped near them. “I’m Reiner, this here is Bertolt.” A black haired guy even taller than blondie but lanky shook his hand.

“So, Harvard or Yale?” The one called Jean asked. Eren thinks he’ll really hate this one’s guts. He sounds too privileged with his stupid two tone bleach hair and long horsey face.

“Neither.” He answered flatly refusing to be baited.

“Cornell? Oh, maybe Trost U?” Reiner butted in looking amused.  
“Ah I know, Shiganshina’s?” Horsey face sniggered looking him up and down. He’s well aware that he’s out of place, but he didn’t grab this opportunity with both hands just to be looked down.

Eren, was only half amused and already on his way to be pissed.

“Oh wait, I recognize you now. You served me a coffee in Dunkin Donuts.” The trio sniggered again.

“Nah, but maybe if you drive by sina’s I can dunk your head in a garbage can.”

He was about to straighten up and back up his claims when a hand landed heavily on his shoulders and squeezed.

“Just ignore them.” the black haired girl said in a deadpan voice. When he looked back at her he was surprised to see that she was sending death glares to the clowns.

He shrugged and she let go, turning back to her bed. It suddenly clicked in Eren’s mind. That glare. And the deadpan tone. He wanted to seriously ask but she had said it was not allowed.

Someone tapped him in the shoulder again, “Do you need a pen?” Eren nodded and said his thanks to a brown haired guy, looking like he wasn’t supposed to be here.

“I’m Moblit.” another firm handshake and Eren introducing himself.  
“Don’t mind the peanut gallery, it’s not worth brawling with them just to be dismissed. ” He nodded his thanks and proceeded to write his name.

Eren looked down at his body bag wondering if it’s okay to put the real spelling of his last name. Wouldn’t he be recognized with that?

The black haired girl Mikasa was looking at him. “It’s just scare tactics, no one’s gonna die here.” incorrectly interpreting his hesitation. He wanted to take a peak at her bag to see if he was correct in his assumption of who proposed her but thinks that it would be too obvious. He’ll try later if there’s time.

The three clowns sniggered again. Or well neighed when they heard that.

Eren looked pointedly back at Jean and then to Mikasa saying in a deadpan voice. “That’s a shame.”

The girl gave a small smile and laughed. Too bad he’d have to watch his temper around those clowns, he doesn’t want to get dismissed with a fucking stupid reason as brawling.

  
\--

  
“Champ.”

“Absinthe, were just going to wait for Tequila. They need to be here for this.”

Levi nodded absently and went to the window over looking all over Stohess Country side.

“I thought I have a mission?”

“I thought so too, but I reviewed our information and triple checked it-”

“And it’s just like last time..the information is too perfectly tailored.” Hanji’s voice ominously sounded by the door.

“Agents lets take a seat. Glasses on.” Erwin put on his Statesman issue glasses and sat at the head of the table. His blonde hair usually meticulously kept looks a bit unkempt, like he had to put on his glasses on and off multiple times for the day.

As they sat on the heavily chiseled oak table, holograms of senior agents in different HQ locations appeared.

Levi put on his own glasses, looked at them one by one and to the four empty seats. Senior Agents have been killed in too quick succession last year for it to be just a coincidence, he had broken the chain but it was clear that someone had been targeting them. But they hadn’t have any leads.

That last mission he took, wiped out his team. It was lucky that the other senior agent that he wanted to bring along on the mission was otherwise occupied in another mission.. wait... That's exactly what happened to the agent that was killed before him-

“Teq, the mission that killed the Agent Whisky, he told me he’d be bringing Agent Rum with him. What happened?”

“Uh lemme check, apparently a drug cartel we were monitoring suddenly increased their activity so we had no choice but to send Rum, as he was the only one on base agent then.”

Hanji furrowed han brows and tapped furiously on han pad.

“I-it was-” Erwin cut han off, looking placidly at the table. Hanji’s eyes met Erwins and they looked like they had a silent agreement in that blink of an eye. He had an inkling of what it was, and it was very dangerous to say even a smidgen of speculation in this table now.

“It was a long standing mission and he was the agent assigned to it on and off for a good while then. It was indeed unfortunate Rum became busy at that time, I have thought of it, but it was not a repeated incident.”

Which Levi knows that as bullshit because he had discussed his last mission with Erwin, and the idea of bringing Agent Red with him. The sudden unavailability of Agent Red was now suspect in both of their mind he had no doubt about that. The question is _how was it done_ and _who was doing it?_

It was a logical precaution that Erwin did not air that concern at the table because a pretty glaring answer to his question is that someone seating among them in the table is a fucking traitor.

Levi wanted to clench his fist or grind his teeth in frustration and anger but he knew any reaction from him, Erwin or even Hanji would alert the traitor that they knew something was up.

“Now, Agent Tequila, you appraised me of your findings that Nile Dok is approaching high profile people, celebrities, politicians, even well renowned professors? Do we have any conclusion in that?”

“Ah! No sir, but I do have reason to believe that he’s looking for me too. As Dr. Hanji Zoe of course. Do I make contact for more information sir?”

“Table that for now, I want his previously visited guests to be monitored so we won’t be blind sided if it’s more than just a tete-a-tete.”

“Uh, Sir?”

“Yes Agent Vodka?”

“Are we pulling out of active missions to monitor celebrities?”

“Yes, we have alot of people to cover, just for a day or two each. Learning their routine will be valuable for data analysis. Agent Tequila will handle it.”

“But my mi-”

“Your mission is not time sensitive. Pulling information from Zeke Hunt can take a few months off, as the mission parameters stated the no contact approach you can safely pull off. Or is there any new development that needs to be addressed?”

“No sir, I’ll be back at HQ to be briefed on my new mission.”

“Is there any problem in their mission from the rest of you?”

The rest of the agents answered in the negative and they signed off one by one.

When all of them disappeared from the glasses hologram, Hanji suddenly repeatedly kicked the table, while feverishly clicking a thick fountain pen.

Levi opened his mouth to ask what the hell they were doing but Hanji held up a finger to her mouth.

Suddenly the pen burst out a static once and then went quiet.

“Well damn. This pen is my prototype signal blocker, and that static just then was the alert that an unauthorized signal was blocked.”

“Well shit.”

“Well... Why kick the table though?”

“Uh, well I was making it look like there was a malfunction on their mic, whoever was listening will think that the mic got dislodged or something.”

“Ah, thanks for the foresight Hanji. For now I want this suspicion locked to the three of us first. I’ve known you two for all my life and I know you both can never be bought.”

“That’s fine and all commander but we can’t weed out all of statesman by ourselves.”

Silence descended the room as everyone was met with the enorminity of their dilemma. Levi straightened up when an idea came to him.

“We’ll use the brats. Whoever gets the new positions, and even your new trainees Hanji.”

Erwin looked askance “I understand you trust in your cousin Levi, but the rest of the candidates?”

“Think about it, each of those candidates are nominated by us. And one or two or how many the fuck there is, is a traitor. I don’t know about you but if I was infiltrating a big organization, I’d rather put as much of my people in it as I can.”

“Astute point, we just have to observe the new recruits very closely to see who are reporting outside of Statesman. Do you trust your cousin enough to watch out for any unusual signs as well? How about your trainees Hanji?”

“Mmm. I’ve been monitoring those kids for years, and I nabbed them before they were ripe for picking from other organization that may want them. I think I can trust them to monitor any unusual behavior from the candidates. And it’ll be less suspicious from the other agent’s standpoint if they notice my trainees observing because they’re going to work alongside the candidates anyway.”

“I’ll get word to Mikasa after the first test.”

“Thank you both. We might just save Statesman from being swallowed alive by whoever is pulling the strings. Also Hanji, the mission Cognac did, our first loss, who was supposed to be his partner?”

“That was supposed to be me, But I was called away… I just finished taking down the arms deal of that piece of shit Reiss, though he wasn’t there himself. Then we got a lead that Reiss was going to do another deal, we had a merry chase across Europe, and then he just suddenly vanished.”

“Hey I remember that! I was tracking the slimy bastard for days and then poof! Gone!”

“Then I think it’s worth it to investigate Rod Reiss’ associates as everything seems to start from him.”

“Okay now that we have a plan, what the fuck was that bullshit about Nile Dok? Are we really going to waste time for that flea beaten mangy dog?”

Erwin laughed heartily, Nile Dok is a harmless pest but a pest non the less especially for Erwin. Nile is a high official in the Federal Military Police, and was always up at Erwin’s business trying to look and scrutinize whatever assignments he had been given. As far as the public knows, Erwin is just a lowly commander in the Federal Military Police force, with a bit flair for business and the inheritor of a multi billion alcoholic distributor and distillery company.

Nile is always dogging his ass and sniffing about, he never finds anything of course. _But what the shit are we doing now, flipping the roles?_

“I needed the excuse to pull off all our agents back here indefinitely, it limits information going out back to our enemies. Plus, it seems worth it to investigate. Why is he talking to high profile people? There’s no rumor of him turning political so that’s not it. ”

“We planning to sleep at all this month?” Levi sighed and stood up.

“You know what they say, no rest for the wicked. I’ll try and meet up with some of the people that Nile have met up with and see if I could extract some information.”

“I’ll get to digging out Reiss’ associates. I can delegate the data mining of Nile’s celebrity friends to my minions.”

Both of his friends looks at him waiting to hear his immediate action.

“What do you want you fucks? I’ll do the fucking legwork around here after you compiled the information we need.”

“Right! So in the mean time.. You will have to babysit the candidates!”

“Fuck no!”

“But Leeeviiiii! I’ll be swamped! And Erwin usually takes care of the last test anyway.”

“It would be ideal, you can observe the candidates and might be able to see who were planted there by the traitor.” Erwin has an impassive face on but Levi was one hundred percent sure the fucker was suppressing a smirk.

“...Fine. Not that I have anything else to do while waiting anyway.”

“WAIT! IT’S ALMOST MIDNIGHT!” Hanji suddenly jumped up her pad clattering down on the wooden table.

“The shit you screaming for you crazy four eyes!”

“Sorry, haha. It’s almost time for the first test.”

Even Erwin looked on interestedly, “Well, time to watch how the candidates do.”

\--

Eren suddenly flailed awake, blinking out his eyes in the darkness trying to see what had woken him. After some fast breaths he heard it again. The soft swish of water, and the cold breath of it. _Flood._

He slapped on the bed light beside him and shouted “FLOOD!”

Everyone woke up confusedly and jumped on their bed, shocked to see that there was a rapidly rising water. Some were already screaming hysterically.

“Everyone calm down!!” Jean broke through the panic shouting.

“Shit, this is rising too quickly! What the fuck is happening..” He mumbled to himself. Looking beside him he saw Mikasa trying to nudge the beams and tiles on the ceiling to no avail.

He looked back at the door, the only way out and immediately abandoned the idea. If the clangs he heard earlier is to go by something, that is an airtight door and wont be able to broken down easily.

Suddenly Jean shouted out again on the renewed panicking of the cadets. “Infinite air in the toilet u-bends!”

Mikasa looked at Jean shocked “Right, let’s use the shower tubes.” Both of them nodded at each other and went to the lavatory section of the room and every one followed like they knew what they both meant, half waddling half swimming as the water had already risen to their chests.

Unfortunately, Eren had no fucking idea what they meant, and precious minutes was wasted with him floundering what to do. He looked around and found someone trying to unlock the door, he shouted to leave it but he never did find out if the person heard it as the water already rose above his head. He craned is head up to take one last gulp of breath before swimming to the lavatory part of the room.

And then he finds out that all of the shower heads are screwed off, tubes already being used as breathing tube connected to the toilets. He passed by it and Mikasa offered him the tube for a breath. He was about to reach for it when he saw on the mirror that the guy by the door was flailing around looking like they were almost drowning.

In a panic he whirled around to look for something, anything to help the guy. He accidentally kicked the mirror above the sink and it didn’t budge. With renewed determination he put a fist at the flat of the mirror and when he saw what he was looking for, he braced himself gripping the sink and tried to punch through the mirror. It made a loud smacking noise and Eren gritted his teeth punching through it again with his dwindling air supply. At last it cracked and with a last punch the glass shattered.

Everyone including those who were hovering around him was washed away in a cascade of water and broken glasses through the window masquerading as a mirror. There were a few people waiting on the other side but he didn’t gave them a second glance.

Without wasting time Eren gasped a few breaths and then bolted upright, vaulting through the window not caring if he got scratched with stray glasses and running to a prone form near the doors. Someone gasped or sobbed behind him but he didn’t bother to look around.

He skidded to a halt beside the guy, kneeling down to turn the body around, he grimaced when he saw it was Moblit. The guy looked like he wasn’t breathing, he was about to look for a pulse when someone plopped beside him. It was Mikasa,

“Well, so much for nobody dying.” he murmured.

Mikasa’s expression was scarily blank, her lips were in a straight line and she wasn’t looking at Eren. “I should have…” Eren can identify self hatred when he sees one.

The iron door clanged open and two guys in a white coverall, nudged them away from the body. The guys nodded to them solemnly and patted their back pointing back to the broken window they came through. They stood up and slowly made their way back.

“It’s not your fault Mikasa, I was nearest.. I thought..”

“It’s neither of your fault you two.” Hanji said in a flat voice, it was such a contrast from her behavior before that Eren had no choice but to pay close attention on this new behavior.

“It’s all of your fault." She looked at the other cadets, shivering on the ground. "One of you could have gone back once you have a steady supply of air, but nobody did. Only Mikasa even tried to shared her air supply. And Eren tried to do what he could with the limited options to him. All of you gets zero for teamwork, except for Mikasa, Jean and Eren. Good work on trying to contain panic and sharing your knowledge Jean, you could have exerted more effort though. ”

Looking around now, Eren can see that they were in a kind of observing room, a table bolted down, a few over turned metal chairs is littering the floor and two other people were observing them. One of them is a stranger, blonde hair neatly swiped to the side, clear blue eyes observing with a critical expression and body built like a brick house. The other one is Levi, he was looking at him though, holding his attention. Eren tried to give an acknowledgement but before he could do anything, Levi gave a barely perceptible nod and something looked like approval in his eyes. It was gone in the next second as he was now looking at someone beside him.

He heard Mikasa shift her weight, the crunch of glasses on their feet distracting him making him look down and reminding him that all of them are bare foot. He grimaced and hoped there wasn’t any deep wound. There were also some tear in the provided sleep pants and Eren has no doubt he has some scratches there.

He can feel Mikasa looking at him though so he decided to look back at her. She was observing him critically like she had a new found respect for him. For what? Eren has absolutely no idea.

“What?”  
“Nothing.” The ravenette said in her usual flat voice.

The cold of the room finally registered on him and Eren was suddenly aware that he’s half nude and the cold was really seeping on his bones now. Giving a violent shiver he crossed his arms and tried to stay warm.

“Alright you shits, that’s enough moping. You failed your first test as a team. Big deal, You just now have to think more than yourselves. Got it?”

A girl with a shell shocked expression, piped up. It was the same one beside him earlier in the day. “Someone died.. h-how is that not a big deal?!”

Levi zeroed in on her and Eren unconsciously tensed, he looked like he was back then at the pub. Incredibly dangerous. Eren feared for the girl.

“Sasha is it? I’m gonna assume it’s the shock talking or else I’m questioning what the fuck are you even doing here. In this job you will see alot of death, innocent death, untimely death even fucking weird deaths. If your small minded sensibilities can’t accept this, you need to be dismissed.” Levi coldly regarded the girl, but without missing a beat the girl jumped up to her feet snapping into a crisp rigid salute.

“It was just the shock talking sir!” And like in a slo mo video in an overratedly hilarious website something fell from her pocket with a dull thud and it rolled irregularly until it stopped in front of Levi.

If no one was making unnecessary noise prior Levi’s speech, it was dead quiet now like nobody was daring even to breathe.

“Is that a fucking potato from your pocket Sasha Braus?” Levi’s voice was deadly quiet and flat. But before she could come up with an answer, Hanji cracked up and slapped her pad at Levi’s back all the while manically laughing her head off.

“Oh God!” Hanji cracked up laughing again failing to contain her laughs. “Oh god..” She sniffed trying to take in a deep breath. “Sorry, sorry… it was just. A Potato. Oh my god. You madwoman.”

“Stop laughing like a hyena Tequila!”

“Ahh, sweet lambs, I forgot to mention. This is Agent Absinthe, you’ll be seeing a lot oh him in the following days.”

“Alright you fuckwits, follow me. Jaeger, go with Tequila. That hand and those wounds need to be tended to.”

Everyone shuffled off to follow Levi out of the room while he waited for Hanji to lead him to the clinic.

“I’ve gotta ask Eren, how did you know it was a two way mirror?” She asked while they were waiting for Levi and the rest to clear the room.

“Oh, it was luck. I accidentally kicked at it and it didn’t even budge. Usually mounted mirrors shake when you hit them because they have hollow backs. And when I put my fist up to it that’s when I knew for sure it was a mirror tint.”

“That’s clever! How did you even know about the hollow backs?” Hanji exclaimed, excitedly shaking his arm.

Eren scratched his cheek with a finger, “Uhm, I used to do some odd jobs a year back, I had a gig in construction and I had experience in mounting lots of mirrors then.”

“That’s soo cool! That’s just a classic example that school learned kids are not smarter than those who didn’t.”

Hanji started walking leading him through hallways, "But really, excellent job with your first test Eren!"

"Yeah... I just wish i could have prevented the casualty.."

"I'm sorry to say it won't be the last you would see death."

"It's okay, I'll try my damnest to let that be the last one on my watch."

"Atta boy Eren! I definitely won't stop you there!" 

They arrived at a sterile room with Levi leaning on his back beside the door, apparently waiting for them.

“Hello there you adorably grumpy man! Ditched the cadets already?”

“Yeah yeah, you disgustingly annoying mad scientist. Besides Champ is introducing himself.”

“Is he the blonde guy?” Eren asked.

“Yep! Champ is the head honcho here. Anyway let’s get that hand taped up and that gash looked at.”

Hanji pointed to a low hospital bed and Eren sat down on it obediently. While she scurried off to get supplies, he was left alone with Levi.

“Uhm, thanks for the heads up. Now that I think about it. Hah.” Eren mumbled not sure if he could talk to Levi casually now that he’s officially a candidate for Statesman.

Levi looked at him skeptically, one eyebrow cocked in askance.

“Uh you know, ‘Try not to get washed out’” inspite of himself Eren snorted at the lame pun.

“Glad to see you find me funny Jaeger.” Levi said in his deadpan voice but he was glad to see amusement in his eyes.

“Take it however you like brat. I didn’t give you a heads up whatsoever.”

“Oi, shitty glasses what’s taking you so long? I still have to escort this brat back to the barracks.”  
Hanji quietly walked back to them and showed Levi the bandages. Levi’s half amused expression fell into a blank state.

“Ah you know, I’m just waiting for you to finish your heart to heart!” Hanji’s expression didn’t match the tone of her exuberant voice and Eren was about to ask what was wrong when Hanji reached out a hand and shook her head silently.

“Ah, fuck. Give me that! And put these extra bandages back.” Levi shoved the bandages back but Hanji didn’t even put a hand up to catch them, it fell to the floor and a small black plastic square fell out of it.

“Oopsie!”

And Levi immediately stomped at the black thing.

“Fucking shit.”

Hanji widened her eyes and shook her head violently. She took out a fat pen from her coat and started to furiously click at it.

After a few seconds of nothing happening, she released a sigh. “No signal, it’s thoroughly broken.”

“What? What’s that?” Eren said completely bewildered by what happened.

Both of them looked at each other. Hanji grimaced and shrugged. “Can you trust us when we say to you to leave it for the mean time?”

Eren furrowed his brows thinking hard. “So there will be a time you will tell me?”

“Probably.” Levi said carefully glaring at Hanji.

“Then okay. I’ll leave it, but I can tell you now that whatever it is, I want to help.”

“Shitty brat. Prove yourself and maybe I’ll tell you personally.”

“Yes sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :3


End file.
